My life would suck with out you
by SomeWeirdCrazyChick
Summary: Songfic about Buttercup and Butch with the song My life would suck with out you by Kelly Clarkson.


One-shot about Buttercup and Butch.

I don't own annything except the plot.

**Guess this means you're sorry**

**You're standing at my door**

**Guess this means you take back**

**All you said before**

**Like how much you wanted**

**Anyone but me**

**Said you'd never come back**

**But here you are again**

''What are you doing here Butch?'' Currently Butch was standing at my front door with his hair touseld and his clothes slightly torned looking everywhere but me.

''We need to talk'' He said not looking at me.

''I don't think _**we **_ need to talk about annything, since there is no _**we**_ annymore. You made that pretty clear when you left, so I think you can go since theres nothing to talk about annymore.'' I said, glaring now at him.

His head snapped up from where he was looking at the wall to me.

''Oh come on Buttercup you know I didn't mean that.''

''Then why did you said it? Huh? Why is it that we're always fighting? Why can't we for once just do normal stuff like normal couples do!''

Not waiting for his answer I Turned my back on him and walked over to the living room leaving the front door open and taking a seat on the end of the couch. After a few seconds I heard the front door close and footsteps comming closer to the living room. I didn't even glanced at him when he took a seat at the opposite side of the couch.

**Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly**

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye**

**Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight**

**I know that I've got issues**

**But you're pretty messed up too**

**Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you**

''Why do we always fight?'' I asked still not looking at him.

''We don't always fight''

''Yes we do.''

_**-Flashback-**_

''SERIOUSLY! WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM! WHY ARE YOU MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL OF IT! I'M JUST GOING OUT WITH SOME FRIENDS!''

''OH I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE THE FACT THAT MOST OF YOUR FRIENDS ARE GUYS!''

Jep this was just one of the stupid fights we have all the time. Not the fight we had just a few houres ago. Here we were fighting about the fact that Butch wanted to go see some new movie and I told him I already had plans with my friends. Normally it wouldn't been a big deal, but it was already the fifth time he asked me to do something and I told him I had plans, so yeah he was pissed.

''SO WHAT IF MOST OF MY FRIENDS ARE GUYS! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M DOING IT WITH ALL OF THEM!''

''WEL MAYBE YOU ARE! I MEAN YOU HAVE BEEN PRETTY CLOSE WITH THEM!''

''ARE YOU SAYING I'M SOME FUCKING CHEATING WHORE!'' I was shocked! How could he accuse me from cheating on him! With my friends!

''I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE! YES! I MEAN...'' Before he could finisch his sentence is slaped him in the face. hard. Leaving behind a bright red hand on his face.

''HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!

''NO! BUTTERCUP! Wait I didn't mean to...''

''GET OUT!'' I screamd to him as I pushed him out of the door and slammed it close in his face.

I slid down the door slowly and started screaming my head of.

_**-End flashback-**_

''You see we do fight allot and that was last month. Don't even get me started about the rest of the year.'' I said still not looking at him.

''Hmmmm''

**Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly**

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

**Being with you is so dysfunctional**

**I really shouldn't miss you**

**But I can't let you go**

**Oh yeah**

''Oke I'll admit we did have a few fights but we also had some good times.''

''Like when?'' Crossing my hands on my chest and turning my body to him so I could see him I instantly locked eyes with him, probably because he was staring at me the whole time.

''Like when I took you on a road trip for your twenty first birthday.'' He said comming a little bit closer to me.

I rememberd that. That day he surprised me with when I woke up with breakfast in bed and the rest of the day het took me to all kind of places in over the world. From skiing in Austria to eating Chinese in China! It was kinda fun and we didn't even had one argument!

''Or when I suprised you with Valentines day this year?''He said, still comming closer to me.

That wasn't so bad to. This year he actually planned something instead of buying some flowers and a big box of choclate, saying happy Valintines day and then eat half of my choclats. This year we actually did something and I actually got a box of choclat that he didn't eat half of it. This year we had a nice picknick in the park, then later we had dinner at a very nice restaurant, we took a long walk at the beach. Yes I know it's not realy are thing but it was actually realy fun, we had some fun playing in the water and finnaly we went back to our appartment and watched a scarry movie.

''I guess we did had some sweet moments were we didn't fight'' I said as he pulled me closer to him by my waist.

''So are we good now?''

''I guess so.'' I sighed as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

''Good 'cause I need a place to stay to night.'' He whispered in my ear as he smirked. I roled my eyes at him but smiled anyways.

Jep I just have to accept that we're never going to be a normal couple and I just should enjoy the sweet moments we have togheter.

**Cause we belong together now, yeah (yeah)**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly**

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you (Without yooouuu)**

**(Yeah) Cause we belong together now, yeah (Together, oh)**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah (Somehow)**

**You got a piece of me (me)**

**And honestly**

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**


End file.
